Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-5707323-20130328173341
I've been looking around at all of these comments of which liar is the best/prettiest/favorite. I really don't know. Ok so in 1A, I thought that Spencer was ugly and annoying and Aria was weird. Hanna was my favorite because she was funny and fashionable (not to mention, gorg!!!) I thought Emily was the weak one of the 4 because she was so afraid of being who she really was. In 1B, Hanna started getting kind of stupid and Aria was starting to stand out a little more to me, but she wasn't my favorite yet. I really just didn't have a favorite. They were all just kinda there. I didn't hate any of them, but I also didn't love any of them. I just liked them all. In 2A, I thought Aria was super pretty and not annoying and she was my favourite. Her relationship with Ezra was actually interesting for once! I thought that Spencer was getting prettier and nicer, too. Emily and Hanna didn't really stand out to me. In 2B, it was literally all about Spencer for me! She was just amazing (SPOBY!!) Her personality was great, too! She was so pretty (better than 1A!!) Hanna was kind of getting on my nerves because all she cared about was Caleb. As much as Hanna was annoying me, I felt bad for her in the season 2 finale, I mean come on! Her best friend was A! Ok, so in 3A, I continued to fawn over Spencer. She dressed better than Hanna did and was actually really sweet. Aria was annoying me so much! She didn't even care about A and only focused on Ezra (who nobody actually likes). I honostly HATED Aria. Emily was actually annoying the hell out of me. I can't even explain why, she just was! I wanted to punch her everytime she appeared. I really hated her, too. Hanna was ok but I thought that she didn't really have a good storyline, and was kinda boring. Spencer was my favorite! 3B came along and well, knowing that Toby was A made me realize how naive Spencer was. You could argue by saying that Hanna was naive to Mona's A status, but Spencer is the most intelligent of the 4 and she should've known it. Crazy Spencer pissed me off so much!!! Hanna was ok in 3B. She didn't piss me off but she also didn't stand out. Aria was getting a little bit better. She started caring about her friends a little bit more, even with all the Maggie and Malcolm bussiness. For me, 3B is when Emily really stood out. She was so sweet to her friends, and didn't just focus on Paige, but also on the A Team. She even stepped up her game and went to Dr. Sullivan. She was dressing better and acting better. In the season 3 finale, I was so glad to see my Spencer back! However, I feel that since she was missing Toby so much, she jumped into trusting him. The Spencer Hastings I loved would've wanted more proof than a pouting face from Toby. I was obsessing over Aria because she didn't keep dragging along her relationship with Ezra and did the responsible thing. For all of 3B, their relationship was just there. It was like they didn't love each other. Hanna was acting like the girl we met in season 1, so I liked that a lot. I really don't have a favorite liar because there personalities are always changing for me. For me, they've all had their glory time and all had their bad times. However, if I had to pick an overall favorite, it would be Spencer because usually, she is so strong and brilliant. She is the definition of girl power!! Thoughts?